


Arranged Husband

by SilverWritesStories



Category: D&D - Fandom, DnD - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hate relationship slow-burn where they are forced to be married to unite their families’ wealth, Slow Burn, characters are all human btw lmao, enemies-to-lovers, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritesStories/pseuds/SilverWritesStories
Summary: Elinore is set to marry a man she's never met before and she absolutely hates it. Avenel Enster Ovenence. Handsome and charming but almost too charming. She wants nothing to do with the arrangement but will the hate she feels change?
Relationships: Elinore/Avenel, OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Elinore had been dreading the day she had to meet her betrothed. Her father had told her about the boy more times than she could count.

“ _You’ll adore him! He’s smart and quite handsome for you,_ ” he would often say.

In reply, she would often roll her eyes and sigh, “ _Whatever you say, father._ ”

Avenel Enster Ovenence from the wealthy Ovenence family. Wealth wasn’t an issue for them but what was the problem with having more?

Her friends were sympathetic to her. She’s only eighteen, she didn't want to marry some man she'd never met before. She couldn't say no though. She could never abandon the comfortable life her parents built for her. Starting now would be crazy.

Today was the day to finally meet him. She wore her nicest white blouse, black trousers, and heels. To match, a gold wristwatch. It was as if she was dressed for another business meeting than meeting someone she’d spend the rest of her life with. Her parents wore something more fit for the occasion. Father wearing a black suit and tie and Mother wearing a long-sleeved white dress.

Elinore stared longingly outside the window. Married at 18, she thought. How ridiculous. She watched the rain pitter-patter outside their car.

“My dear, a smile would you please? You’ll give yourself wrinkles!” Her mother doted on her. Elinore turned to giver her full attention but was greeted to her cheeks being pinched and Elinore obviously faked a smile and then raspberried. “Now, now, Elinore. No need to act like a child.” Taking her hands off, she wiped her hands and sighed. “You’ll be happy, my dear.”

“And if I’m not?” Elinore quickly retorted.

“Well then, you’ll just have to make the best of it.” Her mother fixed her hair up of any loose strands. Elinore shooed her hands away and crossed her arms in a huff. Her father stayed silent and stared at her and she stared back.

“What? Would you like to question my choices too? Go on, it’s open season in the Stone family!” She yelled and began to get a headache from the stress.

“Elinore, I know that you are upset. Trust me. I know. The Ovenence’s will make you happy, my dear. I’ve been good business partners with them and we came to a mutual conclusion that having you and her son wed will give us the stability we want.” He explained.

“So it just came down to a business decision to sell your daughter to her son? What a grand choice!” Her voice dripped with sarcasm but her anger was fuming.

“Elinore. Calm down-”

“Tell me to calm down and I swear I- I- I don’t know what I’ll do but I swear once I think of it, I’ll do it!” She crossed her arms again and stared at the rain outside to calm herself.

* * *

Avenel sighed as he put on his brown thigh-high boots. He sat in his room alone. A room that would no longer be his but hers as well. Whoever she was. He only knew her by name. Elinore Stone. He had heard her name once or twice as a child but he didn’t think the name would carry this much weight into his life. He shook his head as he began to think, marriage at eighteen? Ridiculous. He wondered how she felt about the situation. Was she angry? Sad perhaps? He didn’t blame her if she did feel that way.

He stared at his phone. Notification after notification from his friends. He began to read the ones that came through.

_Instagram notification:_ **smalltieflinggorl sent a message** : ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GETTING MARRIED?? AVENEL ANSWER YOUR MESSAGES!!

_Twitter:_ Tired College Babies™ **Lucy @ Graduated!~** : avenel won’t answer his phone! is he being serious right now!? marriage of all things!? he’s got so much to explain

_Twitter:_ Tired College Babies™ **Elim @ Going Abroad** : im sure he has a reason. let’s think about this rationally, like adults

_Twitter:_ Tired College Babies™ **Meph @ Highschool** : HE WONT ANSWER MY TEXTS EITHER

Avenel shut off his screen and stared at his reflection and shut his eyes. He tossed himself onto his bed and darkness loomed over him.

He heard a knock at the door. He sat up, “Come in,” he said. It was his mother who wore a dark green dress with flats to match for the occasion.

“Avenel, get dressed faster! They’ll be here in ten minutes!” She began to rush him. She grabbed the nearest white shirt and red cardigan and put it on him.

“Mother, why do I have to get married? Is there no other way to postpone it? I barely know her.” He asked in a tired tone. It began to show as well. He looked exhausted from the amount of stress and anxiety that came with the idea of marriage.

“Son, of course not.” She said as she straightened his shirt and moved him to the seat in front of the vanity and began to brush his hair. “Remember, we’re not doing it because we want to, we just have to. Make the best of it and you never know, you might even like her.” She smiled at him. He smiled weakly back. He wasn’t sure that would be true. As he stated before, he barely knew her.

He looked at her and sighed, “Maybe but for now, I just don’t know what to think. I’m not sad or upset, I just don’t know.”

His mother began to have a look of worry. She pulled up a seat from nearby and rubbed his back, “Sweetheart… I know. It’s difficult. It was hard for me to marry your father but look where we are now! We have such nice things and get to live comfortably. If we team up with an equally wealthy family, we get to keep those things!” He nodded to try and understand but in reality, he didn’t. He didn’t understand at all. Why him?

He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the bags under his eyes. Nothing a little make-up can’t fix, right, he thought. He pulled off his best smile and began to place his make-up.

Thinking her work was done, his mother began to walk out of the room. Once he was alone, he sighed and his smile dropped from his face. What was a guy to do? He then heard a car outside his window.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet for tea. Elinore is uncomfortable with the idea of servants and her mother is having far too much fun with this. Avenel weirds out Elinore and Louie is quick on his feet.

The car suddenly slowed. Elinore looked outside. A line of trees covered the entrance of [the gate](https://cdn.listingphotos.sierrastatic.com/large/v1530238498/71/71_6034792_39.jpg). They began to drive in through the gates that opened up to them. They drove in further and as they did, it was as if Elinore stepped on a rollercoaster and it wouldn’t stop. She shut her eyes tight as she tried to concentrate on other things. Like her dog Biscuit. Her Great Pyrenees. She began to memorize the texture of her fur and even imagined playing with her. She loved that dog. Suddenly they came to a full stop. She opened her eyes and looked out the window. It was nothing to scoff at but it certainly wasn’t new to her. A [ mansion home](https://www.metroatlantahome.com/property-search/detail/71/6034792/4110-paces-ferry-rd-nw-atlanta-ga-30327/) that looked that it had three floors on it and had an almost dream-like look to it. She sighed as she was forced out by her mother. She had to be physically dragged out by her arms. She began to walk up [the stairs ](https://cdn.listingphotos.sierrastatic.com/pics3x/v1530238483/71/71_6034792_07.jpg)with her parents. Luckily the rain stopped for a while.

“Come now, Elinore! Smile!” Her mother motioned. Elinore smiled for a moment but it immediately dropped. Her mother sighed and just went back to walking, arm in arm with her husband.

“I don’t need to smile for anyone,” Elinore muttered under her breath. “This whole arrangement is ridiculous.”

They rang the bell.

**_Ding, dong!_ **The door opened and there was a man. Presumably a butler. “Ah, you must be the Stones! Ms. Ovenence would not stop talking about you! I should probably go get her.” The man spoke excitedly and rushed up the stairs. “Doesn’t this place look lovely, Elinore?” Her mother commented as she looked up at the ceiling to see a large chandelier. 

“Yes. Quite.” She looked at her nails, not at all paying attention to what her mother said.

Suddenly a woman came down the stairs. She had brown flowy hair that looked like water. It went just past her shoulders and she wore the most elegant pine dress with shoes to match. She smiled a wide smile. She couldn’t be that ecstatic, could she? Elinore thought.

“Diana! Thomas! I’m so glad you could make it!” She hugged both parents. “You must be Elinore! I’m so glad to finally meet you!” She reached over for Elinore and gave her the tightest hug Elinore had ever had.

With hardly any air in her lungs, she managed to reply, “N-nice to meet you as well!” She released her boa constrictor of a hug and smiled at all of them.

“My, that drive must have taken ages! Why don’t we all have some tea together! Oh, let’s not forget the last guest. Avenel!” She called out. A few moments later, a man with long brown hair about the same length began to walk down. His golden gaze seemed to creep towards her and he walked down the stairs. His fashion choice made her question her own. Talk about killing the professional look.

* * *

Avenel finished applying his make up when he suddenly heard his mother. He stared at himself one more time before he crept down the hallway and towards the stairs of the main entrance. Suddenly he saw her. Hair white like snow but curled in some places and dressed in a business sense. They locked eyes and for a moment the anxiety subsided. He began to walk towards the four of them downstairs and his mother smiled at him.

“We’re just about to have some tea, Avenel. Come join us.” His mother spoke in a sweet tone. He knew it was just for show but it was oddly comforting to him. “Avenel, I’d like you to meet Diana and Thomas. Elinore’s parents.” Avenel could very well tell these were her parents considering that Elinore and Diana shared the same white hair. Avenel wondered about the genetics of it.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Diana smiled and shook Avenel’s hand. He gave a polite smile back as he shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Avenel.” Thomas shook his hand quickly.

"And Avenel, this is Elinore. Say hello, dear." His mother almost half pushed him towards her.

"Ah, hello," Elinore said while adjusting her wristwatch that looked like it didn't need adjusting. "Nice to meet you. I'm Elinore." She outstretched her hand for him to shake it.

"I'm Avenel. Charmed, I'm sure." He said as took her hand and gave it a quick peck.

* * *

What the fuck?

She quickly moved her hand away from his lips and rubbed it on her trousers. No one seemed to notice, except Avenel who quickly stood straight up again.

“Now that that’s done, Louie!” Avenel’s mother called out.

And just as she asked for him, he was there like a ghost. “Yes, miss?”

"We’re going to the back area by the pool. Be a dear and bring some tea and snacks, would you?” She asked him nicely.

“Yes, miss! Right away!” And he was away.

Avenel saw Elinore make a face of discomfort watching Louie come and go. It was as if they were there at her beck and call the moment she asked for it. How disciplined are these servants? They made their way towards the backyard and the rain clouds began to separate to reveal the sun.

“My, what a lovely pool!” Elinore’s mother, Diana commented. A few maids walked past with towels, seemingly knowing they would want to sit outside. As they got to [the table](https://cdn.listingphotos.sierrastatic.com/pics3x/v1530238494/71/71_6034792_31.jpg) that was overlooking a pool, it was dry like the rain never happened. Elinore made another face of discomfort. How is it they do that? Elinore wondered as she stared at the dry table. Not a drop of water anywhere. Avenel’s mother sat down and a group of butlers walked by and placed down saucers with teacups on top.

They began pouring and Avenel’s mother began to speak, “So, how was the trip?” Their parents began to converse like old friends, which they probably were. Avenel and Elinore were forced to sit next to one another in awkward silence.

“Elinore, I just heard you graduated!” Avenel’s mother said excitedly. “With the marriage and all that, I hope it won’t get in the way of your studies? After all, we can just hire in house teachers.”

“Ah, yeah. I hope so too.” Elinore replied as she sipped her tea. She had to bite her tongue. ‘Of course, it would get in the way. I have friends. I have aspirations too! Marriage this, marriage that. I don’t want marriage! I want to live my life,’ is what she wanted to say if her mother wasn’t staring daggers at her.

Suddenly two ducks landed in the pool. They seemed to be playing in the water. Wings flapping and quacking until they were shooed away by one of the maids who stood nearby. Elinore wished she was one of the ducks. No worries. No obligations. Just wings and wondering what your next meal is. Elinore didn't notice but Avenel stared at the ducks as they flew away. Wishing the same.

"Oh, those pesky ducks! Those two are always together, you know." His mother began to say as she let into the next topic which was dinner. "You know what, why don't you two go take a walk around the house while the rest of us chat here, hm? Show her around, Avenel, dear."

* * *

Avenel sighed as he got up and looked to Elinore who didn't look back at all. They began their tour inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avenel's friends crash the party, Elinore grabs her pepper spray and teen angst is in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2 am last night. Sorry about the slow updates but planning a DnD session takes a huge portion of creativity from you.

They walked in and almost began the tour. I say almost because Avenel was immediately tackled to the ground by a girl.

“Avenel! You have so much to explain! Why haven’t you answered your calls!?” The girl asked. Elinore’s eyes widened as she reached for her pepper spray in her bag.

“Oh hello, Mephilia. Did you get stronger?” Avenel was quick on his sarcastic reply. “You seemed to have caught me at a bad time. Ow, my head.”

“Bad time?” She looked up at Elinore. “Oh, hello.” She went back to glaring at Avenel but her eyes widened immediately as she stood up and stared at her. “E-Elinore Stone?” Elinore nodded slowly as she gripped the spray tighter. “You… You’re the one Avenel’s going to marry?” She was at a loss for words. Again with the marriage questions? Who was she anyway?

“Mephilia!” A woman opened the front door and rushed in while taking deep breaths. “You can’t- you can’t just- give me a moment.” The woman heaved and placed her hands on her knees.

A man walked in calmly and closed the door behind him and walked towards them. “Mephilia, really. You need to control yourself.” Mephila stayed silent but her face spoke volumes. What was she gawking at? Almost everyone knew who she was. What was different about now?

Avenel stood up and brushed himself off, “Seriously Meph, did you get stronger? Jesus.” His clothes were still spotless but his hair was almost a mess from the impact.

Elinore still gripped her spray and spoke slowly, “Who… who are you, people?”

“Oh yes…” He cleared his throat and began to introduce the strangers. “This wild girl here is Mephilia.” The girl was quite short and had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a black tank top, mom jeans, and sneakers. She waved at Elinore with the same look of shock. “This is-” He was interrupted by the other woman in the room.

“Lucy. Nice to meet you.” She shook Elinore’s hand quickly. She had pale skin and wild brown hair. Her eyes seemed dark brown but she couldn’t quite tell. She wore a black dress with a jean jacket and mary janes.

Elinore looked to the man next and studied him as well. He has short light brown hair and had bright blue eyes. He wore a baggy long sleeve shirt, ripped jeans and white shoes. “I’m Elim. Good to meet you as well. I hope we become better friends-” He was interrupted by Lucy with a wave of her hand as if she had commanded him to stop speaking at that moment.

“Avenel. I’m going to be as calm and gentle as I can possibly be because you are a dear friend of mine and I like your mom a lot. **WHY HAVEN’T YOU ANSWERED YOUR CALLS!?** ” She yelled as she shook him by the collar.

“So much for calm and gentle,” he gave a smirk. Was he… was he having fun while being scolded? She thought as she poked her ear to stop the ringing that followed the screaming. She reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. She tapped Mephilia on the head with it while still staring at Avenel. Mephilia seemed to jump as she was brought out of her trance.

“Read how many missed calls he has.” She didn’t skip a beat while she stared him in the eyes.

“Seventy missed calls,” She read aloud. She looked back again at the phone with wild eyes. _“_ _SEVENTY MISSED CALLS_ _!?"_ Mephilia shrieked as she came to this sudden realization. "Avenel are you serious!?”

“I already told you. I. Am. Busy!” He growled as he stared daggers into Lucy’s eyes and their faces were close. Not one of them dared to move away from this challenge.

“The least you could have done was give out a text saying as much. You’ve had us all worried.” Elim jumped in and crossed his arms like a disappointed father.

“And anyway, not in front of my betrothed. She’s looking to pepper spray you, Lucy.” He gestured to Elinore who was silent the whole time but her hand fully in her bag. Lucy looked down at the bag and then back at Elinore.

Elinore narrowed her eyes at that word. _‘Betrothed.’_ What an awful word for awful circumstances.

“Alright, alright.” Lucy let go of Avenel’s collar. “You’re still not off the hook, Avenel. We have a lot to discuss. Remember, _call_ us when you’re finished. You press on your phone and-”

“I know how to work a phone, _Lucy_.” Avenel stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry.

“Apparently not! Remember to call!” She grabbed Avenel’s phone from Mephilia’s grip and handed it back to Avenel.

“Sure, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.” Avenel sighed and crossed his arms.

“I’m serious. Let’s go guys. We can harass him later.” Lucy waved and threw back her hair and grabbed Mephilia’s arm as she walked out.

“Wait, no!” Mephilia reached out for Elinore. “I need fashion tips from her!”

“Not now, Mephilia.” She said in that voice only an exhausted mother would have.

Elim bowed and followed. The door slammed shut and it was just the two of them again. Although it was quick, Elinore was still dumbfounded by the events. She couldn’t even get a single word out.

“Yes, those are my friends. We all grew up together and have been friends for the longest time.” Avenel did a half-smile as he spoke about them.

“They seem… nice…” Elinore let go of the spray and sighed. Next to this meeting, it was hands down the most stressful thing that had happened that day. “I wish I had friends like that. They seem to care a lot about you.” She paused when she realized she was staring off into space thinking of her. “So, uh… house tour?”

“Yes, I suppose it would only be fair of me to keep my mothers word of a tour of your new home,” Avenel spoke as he began to walk past the kitchen and towards the entrance of the home where the stairs towered over the two. She couldn’t help but hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “Shall we?” His tone was sleepy almost. He even looked exhausted. Was the facade finally unveiling itself? He began the tour of the home but she still couldn’t help but notice how sad his eyes seemed as they walked through the unending halls.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, guys! It's now 3 am and I swear I have the rest of the chapters complete for now, I'll just release them little by little. Anyways, love you guys, bye!


End file.
